


Anything You Can Do

by Forgotten_Peggy



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Annie Get Your Gun, Ethel Merman - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Jimmy is a musical nerd/fangirl, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Peggy/pseuds/Forgotten_Peggy
Summary: Jimmy and the band go to see his idol, Ethel Merman, in Annie Get Your Gun and he's very excited.





	Anything You Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Aka this fandom needs something light and fluffy and these characters deserve nothing but happiness.  
> (But then it got a bit angsty oops sorry)  
> (Then it just got a bit sappy)  
> (Oh well)

"We should probably get going if we want to get there on time," Jimmmy commented, as Donny scoffed down the last of his dessert, Wayne looking at him in disgust.

"The show doesn't start for another hour and a half," Nick commented.

"Give the guy a break, he's been waiting to see Ethel Merman live for basically his whole life," Julia added. "Or, at least, all I remember of meeting him those two times he played with Michael when they were just out of high school was him talking about her,"

"I don't remember that happening," Jimmy attempted to argue.

"It did," Julia assured him.

"Yeah, all he's been talking about for the past two months was how excited he was for us to get back to New York and see this show," Johnny commented.

"Shh," Jimmy said.

"Nah, we all need something to look forward to," They all nodded at Donny's comment.

"Well then, let's go," said Wayne.

"Wait," Davy downed the rest of his drink. "Okay, let's do this,"

Although he would never admit it later, Jimmy cried a little when they got to the Imperial Theatre and saw the marquee - 'Annie Get Your Gun - Starring Ethel Merman'.

The group were sitting in the theatre as early as possible, front row seats. It had been the band's birthday present to Jimmy, but it was really a treat for all of them. Donny said they all deserved a break, they'd been touring the country for almost a year now, and weren't due to get back to Cleveland for another few months.

Davy and Nick went to get them all drinks, while Jimmy excitedly informed the group about the plot and entire background of the show. Ten minutes later, Donny and Wayne had started their own conversation regarding their next tour stop, but Johnny and Julia, sitting on either side of Jimmy, were still listening intently.

During the show, if one was to look at Jimmy, such as Johnny did a few times, they would have seen him silently singing along to every word of the show, which he had known since the second he first got the cast record.

When the lights came up at intermission, Jimmy was crying (again something he would later deny), and even Nick shed a tear, but for completely different reasons. Jimmy had simply felt overwhelmed at seeing his first ever Broadway show, but Nick was a different story.

"Nick, you okay?" Before Wayne spoke, he'd been the only one to notice Nick's rushed movement to rid his cheek of the single tear that had traitorously escaped his eye.

He was breathing heavily, and it took him a few seconds to answer. "Yeah?" It came out sounding more like a question. Wayne knew this look on Nick, they'd been living together since his family kicked him out, and they often shared rooms on tour.

"It's the guns isn't it?" He asked softly. Nick nodded. He hadn't fared well even hearing of guns since the war. "Come on, we'll go. We can just go back to the hotel," Nick nodded again.

"Donny, we're going to go," Wayne said quietly. "Guns," That was explanation enough.

No one said anything as Wayne and Nick left, until Davy spoke up. "Great, does this mean I'm fifth wheeling now?" Julia laughed and Donny raised his eyebrows as Jimmy and Johnny both turned bright red. Everyone knew there was probably something going on between them, but they hadn't really admitted it yet. Really being that one time when they were drunk, but no one even knew if they even remembered that.

"Oh well, I'm getting another drink," Davy announced, getting up. He returned just before the entr'acte, by which time Jimmy was grabbing the arm rest so hard anticipation that both Julia and Jimmy were looking at him with concern.

Jimmy was on his feet the second the cast took their final bow, and soon Johnny, Donny, Davy and Julia joined him. They didn't care if no one else did.

"So, are we ready to go?" Julia asked as people started filing out of the theatre.

"Give me a second," Donny said. He went over to the edge of the orchestra pit, and, nearly scaring the life out of him, said hi to the conductor. The rest of the guys ended up joining him at the edge of the pit, talking to the musicians who played the same instruments as them, and comparing stories about being different types of professional musicians. Julia even had a nice conversation with a violinist, who she found out was from Cleveland as well.

By the time they left, which was only because the ushers had asked them to more than once, they had an invitation to come back the next day before the matinee to have a tour of the pit, which they gladly accepted.

"Hey, Julia," Donny said, as they approached their hotel. The group had been walking in silence for a few miles before he spoke up.

"Yes?" Julia asked.

"Anything you can do I can do better," he grinned mischievously.

"I'm sure you can," smiled Julia, eyebrows raised.

"Wha-what no," Donny stopped. "The song-"

"I know, I just wanted to trip you up," Julia laughed a little.

"Hey, I do Annie's part," Jimmy interrupted.

"You do all the parts," commented Johnny.

"And whose fault is that?" Jimmy asked.

"Yours?" Asked Johnny.

"No, yours, because you never do Frank's part, so I have to do both," Jimmy said.

"Okay, please no singing now though," Davy said, noticing that Jimmy was about to start singing just to prove a point.

"Fine," he huffed as they got into the elevator.

"You guys go ahead," Donny said, as the elevator stopped at his and the guys' floor. Somehow Julia's room was always a floor above theirs. "I'm going to walk Julia back to her room,"

"Okay, night," Johnny said.

"Sleep well guys," Donny replied.

"It's only a floor," Julia tried to argue, but Donny insisted.

"Remember a year ago, we were standing right here, outside your hotel room, the night before the last audition?" Donny asked.

"How could I forget?" Julia smiled at the memory. "Who would have known we would come this far?"

"I always did. There was something about you that night that made me believe I would never leave you," Donny said. "So, unless you're planning on leaving me..."

"Not going to happen," Julia assured him.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, before Donny started to sing quietly. "They say that falling in love is wonderful..."

Julia smiled. "Go back to your room, Donny, I think you need sleep," she laughed. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a bit OOC but oh well.
> 
> My tumblr is forgotten-peggy, feel free to message me about this show because I am always free to talk about it :)


End file.
